Me you The sky The cloud
by Tsugumi K
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a 25 ans, n'est jamais tombé amoureux et n'y connait rien aux femmes. C'est alors que Orihime et Uryuu lui présentent Rukia Kuchiki mais leur relation ne se passe pas comme prévu. Qui sait ce qui peut se produire par la suite quand on joue à ce genre de jeu... Et si leurs sentiments prenaient le dessus ?


Tout avait commencé autour d'une table ronde, pour deux personnes. Le restaurant était chic et romantique, il avait vraiment tout son charme. C'était là que se retrouver les couples pour les joies de la Saint Valentin, pour des demandes en mariages réussites ou encore pour faire des rencontres organisés. La troisième option fut celle qui avait réunit deux jeunes gens du même âge et qui avaient deux amis communs.

Il était vingt heure, l'heure à laquelle on avait organisé leur rendez-vous. On ouvrit la porte du restaurant avec douceur, une charmante petite femme entra. Elle semblait être un peu perdu et surtout seule. Elle se pencha légèrement à gauche, puis à droite, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse vienne à sa rencontre.

« **Bonjour, vous avez réservé ?** Demanda t-elle à la jeune femme.

- **Oui, au nom de Ishida, s'il-vous-plaît.** »

La serveuse vérifia dans le registre si le nom figurait. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu elle releva la tête et sourit à sa cliente.

« **En effet, suivez moi madame, je vais vous conduire à votre table.** »

La serveuse accompagna la demoiselle jusqu'au fond du restaurant. Elle s'arrêta devant une table et fit signe à la petite femme de s'asseoir. Se doutant qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, la serveuse posa deux menus sur la table dont un devant la cliente, puis elle l'avait quitté pour s'occuper des autres clients, avec le sourire.

En attendant l'inconnu qui mangerais-avec elle, la jeune femme décida de prendre connaissance du menu que proposait la maison.

**.::.**

Depuis cinq ans, cinq amis se rejoignaient les vendredis soirs pour jouer à des jeux sur table ou sur consoles, tout dépendait des envies de ses jeunes gens. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et aimaient plus que tout passer des soirées ensemble. Uryuu Ishida était le seul qui avait la tête sur ses épaules. Étant en couple et travaillant le soir pour financer ses études, il avait des obligations et ne pouvait pas toujours se libérer. Alors les quatre autres gars sortaient en boîtes pour s'amuser et quand ils rentraient chez eux, ils étaient souvent accompagner de charmantes jeunes femmes. Ou presque. Seul un des quatre repartait chez lui, toujours bredouille. Il s'en fichait pas mal et il semblait qu'aucune femme n'avait su l'intéresser jusque là.

« **Hey Mizuiro fait gaffe, tire pas sur moi ! J'suis dans ta team**. » Gueula t-on.

Ce soir là, s'était soirée jeux-vidéos. Les quatre manettes étaient branchés à la XBOX toutes utilisés dans un jeu d'action adorer par tous. Seul Uryuu se tenait à l'écart, restant dans la cuisine pour préparer les boissons et le repas. De temps en temps, il les rejoignait leurs demandant des nouvelles de la partie. Mais se soir là, on ne parla pas que de jeux, ni de femmes. Un autre sujet avait été dressé sur la table.

« **Kurosaki, tu devrais songer à te préparer, non ?** Déclara Uryu Ishida avant de retourner en cuisine surveiller les pizzas.

- **Ouais, ouais. On verra.** Répondit le concerner, ne quittant pas le jeu des yeux.

- **Alors comme ça tu comptes nous abandonner et y aller ?** Rétorqua Keigo avant de râlé : **Raaaah! Putain Mizuiro je t'avais dis quoi?**

- **Oh, désoler je ne t'avais pas vu !** Ricana Mizuiro.

- **Je n'ai pas l'choix... **Soupira Kurosaki.

- **Ne dis pas ça comme si je t'y avais forcé, tu étais d'accord.** Révéla Uryuu, revenant avec l'apéritif. **Kurosaki, quitte moi ce jeu et fais moi le plaisir d'aller te préparer.**

- **Peut-être... Peut-être, mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne la connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ton plan est foireux ! **» Protesta le roux avant de s'exciter sur la touche X de la manette.

Uryuu remonta les lunettes sur son nez et s'assit entre ses amis sur le canapé, regardant l'écran.

« **De toute façon, tu n'es jamais content. Regarde toi Kurosaki, tu as vingt-cinq ans, tu n'es jamais tombé une seule fois amoureux et tu es toujours puceau. Ton état est critique maintenant alors arrête un peu de faire ton difficile et contente toi de ce que tu as devant toi.**

- **C'est bien ce que je fais en ce moment même. **» Coupa Ichigo.

Mizuiro et Keigo se mirent à rire en baragouinant des « Bien dit Ichigo! » ce qui agaça le brun à lunettes.

« **La vie est trop courte pour passer à côté des occasions Ichigo**. Expliqua calmement Chad, jouant sereinement sans trop se faire remarquer.

- **Mais...**

- **Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, Kurosaki. Maintenant va te préparer ou je fais en sorte de rendre ta vie encore plus pourrit qu'elle ne l'est déjà. **»

Le jeune roux marmonna des mots inaudibles avant de soupirer :  
« **Oui maman. **»

Il quitta la partie, débrancha la manette et parti se changer dans la salle de bain. Il prit son temps pour se préparer car après tout il devait être présentable. Il enfila un pantalon classe et une chemise blanche qu'il boutonna, sauf les deux premiers boutons qui laissaient apparaître une chaîne en argent. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux roux. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire avec puisqu'ils étaient hérissés et convenable d'après lui. Il se parfuma puis sorti de la salle de bain et rejoint ses amis dans le salon.

**.::.**

Il était déjà vingt-deux heure soit deux heures passés seule à sa table pour la jolie petite femme. Elle était accoudée sur la table, jouant avec des miettes de pain pour faire passer l'attente qui devenait longue et insupportable pour la jeune fille.

« **Vous attendez toujours votre ami ou vous dînez seule ?**

- **Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant**. » Répliqua t-elle avec le sourire, niais.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsque la serveuse rebroussa chemin. Inquiète au sujet de sa rencontre, elle attrapa son sac qui était à ses pieds et le posa sur ses jambes. Elle chercha son portable et quand elle mit la main dessus elle composa un numéro avant de le porter à l'oreille.

« **Allô, Orihime ? C'est Rukia. Je ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda t'elle.

- **Bien sûr que non, que t'arrive t'il ? C'est au sujet du garçon ? Alors, tu le trouves comment, il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Plus jeune, j'en étais amoureuse tu sais !**

- **En faite, il n'est toujours pas là...**

- **Comment ça, j'avais pourtant dis à Uryuu de lui dire que s'était pour vingt heure !**

- **Vraiment, ils sont irresponsable ses hommes ! C'est pour ça que je ne m'attarde jamais sur eux. Je suis entrain de gâcher ma soirée à cause d'un type qui ne connaît pas ses heures !**

- **Allons Rukia, il y a peut-être quelque chose sur la route qui le retiens.. Oh je sais ! Je vais appeler Uryuu alors reste au restaurant s'il te plaît, je vais arranger ça. Bisou !** »

Elle raccrocha et lâcha un soupir lasse. Elle posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main fatiguée d'attendre.

**.::.**

« **Quoi ? Comment ça Kurosaki n'y est pas ? Attend, je vais vérifier s'il... **»

Téléphone dans la main poser sur l'oreille, le grand brun longea le couloir et passa sa tête à travers la porte fenêtre pour regarder dans le salon. Il entra ensuite dans la salle en tapant du pied, énervé pour annoncer son entrer à une personne en particulier.

« **Il est bien là... Je vais m'occuper de son cas, je te laisse ma puce. **» Dit-il en restant calme malgré son énervement.

Les quatre homme ne l'avait pas vue arriver sauf peut-être Chad qui ne dit rien ne voulant pas se mêler de leur histoire. Ishida raccrocha et fit glisser son portable dans sa poche avant de crier.

« **Kurosaki, que fais-tu encore ici ? **»

L'homme en question avait rebranché sa manette et avait recommencer à jouer. Quand il entendu Uryuu il devenu blanc et tourna la tête lentement vers lui. Il pensait qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

« **Eh merde.** Murmura le roux.

- **Ça tu l'as dit.. Maintenant file, je ne veux plus te voir ici. Il serait temps de prendre ta vie en main Kurosaki, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te pousser.**

- **Depuis quand parlons-nous de ma vie? C'est juste avec les meuf que je galère rien de plus.**

- **Non Ichigo, sans meuf il n'y a pas de vie. Allez, file.** »Conclu Keigo.

Ichigo se leva et attrapa sa veste qui était pendu sur une chaise. Il l'enfila et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer en faisant un signe de la main a ses amis.

« **Ja nee.** » S'exclama t-il en sortant.

**.::.**

Vingt-deux heure trente, la jeune femme attendait toujours. Depuis son arriver, elle avait vue de nombreux gens défiler. Les uns partaient, d'autre arrivaient. Le point commun ? Ils étaient tous accompagnés. Alors qu'elle, elle était seule. Elle avait eu le temps d'analyser toute la décoration, la forme étudier des verres en cristaux et les serviettes rouges sans doute cousu à la mains. Elle avait vu les coupes de champagnes venir pleines et repartirent vide. Les serveurs avaient toujours le sourire quand ils allaient aux tables, elle trouvait ça merveilleux.

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Alors qu'elle prépara ses affaires pour quitter la table, on venu lui faire de l'ombre. Quand elle releva sa tête elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle avait attendu. Elle était surprise car elle ne l'attendait plus. Elle pensait que chaque minute passer ici ressemblait à une rose qui perdait ses belles pétales.

Les cheveux de la belle étaient noir et rebondissaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, s'arrêtant à celle-ci. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et faisait ressortir ses grands yeux indigo. Elle était petite montée sur des talons de 8 centimètres pour paraître légèrement plus grande. Son corps était fin, elle était vraiment belle. La seule chose qui pouvait refroidir les mecs était peut-être sa petite poitrine mais Ichigo n'y avait même pas prêter attention. Elle portait une élégant robe noir et un collier en diamant, elle semblait montrer qu'elle avait les moyens. Ce collier n'était pas si gros, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire ressortir ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient poser sur ses mains, puis ses habits et enfin dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air grand et mince et elle supposait qu'il soit musclé. Elle avait remarqué que ses doigts étaient grands et fin. Quant à son visage, il était fin tout comme sa bouche était fine. Il avait de merveilleux yeux ambré. Et puis ses cheveux, ils sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ils étaient coupés court et hérissés, Mais ce qui la surpris le plus c'était la couleur, en effet ses cheveux étaient roux. Cette couleur familière au soleil risquerait de réchauffé le cœur de la brune qui ne s'emballait pas vraiment. Elle lui en voulait pour être arriver en retard. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de montre.

« **Salut... Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté...**

- **Moi c'est Rukia Kuchiki. Dis moi, on ne connaît pas les montres chez toi ?**

- **Bien sûr que si, j'ai juste d'autres trucs à faire.**

- **Ah oui ? Plus important qu'un rendez-vous organiser par un ami ? Je suis prête à parier que tu étais avec lui avant de venir.** Renchérit-elle.

- **Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?** Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas en vouloir à un type qui vous fait attendre pendant plus de deux heures. Ma soirée est fichue par ta faute !**

- **Tu pourrais faire un effort au lieu de te faire passer pour la victime !**

- **Mais c'est parce que je suis une victime, crétin. D'ailleurs si tu n'étais pas apparu de je ne sais où, je serais partie à l'heure qu'il est.**

- **Eh bien vas-y, ne te gène pas, je ne te retiendrais pas.** Grinça t-il en croisant les bras.

- **C'est fort aimable de ta part de me forcer ainsi la main.**

- **Tes pensées sont tellement négatives que j'ai réussi à les devinés.** »

Rukia ne désirant pas passer sa soirée avec ce jeune garçon, elle rempli son verre d'eau et le renversa sur lui avant de prendre ses affaires dans ses bras.

« **Pas étonnant que tu ne trouves pas de femme. Continu donc sur ta lancé et tu n'en auras jamais. **»

Sur ses mots, elle partie d'un pas rapide et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? :)


End file.
